pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
BAP (German band)
BAP Colognian pronunciation: [/bap/] is a German rock group. With ten albums reaching the number one in the German record charts, BAP is one of the most successful rock acts in their home country. Nearly all of BAP's lyrics are written in Kölsch, the dialect of Cologne, or more precisely in a Kölsch-influenced derivation of Eifelplatt, a regional variant of the Ripuarian language spoken in the nearby rural Eifel. Niedecken's most prominent musical influences, especially early in his career, were Bob Dylan, the Kinks, Bruce Springsteen, the Rolling Stones, andWolfgang Ambros. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/BAP_(German_band)# hide *1 History *2 Albums *3 Singles *4 Band members **4.1 Former members **4.2 Current members *5 Related projects *6 References *7 External links Historyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=BAP_(German_band)&action=edit&section=1 edit The group was founded in 1976 under the name Wolfgang Niedecken's BAP in Cologne, Germany by Wolfgang Niedecken and Hans Heres. In 1981, they released their most famous song "Verdamp lang her" (English: Damn long time ago), in which Niedecken describes regrets he has about his relationship with his then recently deceased father. The band's name "BAP" derived from "BAPP", both, a play-on-words on the Kölsch word "Papp" (related to the German word''dad''), but pronounced differently, and Niedecken's then-times nickname. Niedecken translated a collection of Bob Dylan's lyrics to German for his 1995 solo albu Leopardefell.[1] Albumshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=BAP_(German_band)&action=edit&section=2 edit http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Niedecken_1984.jpgThe "Boss", Wolfgang Niedecken, in 1984http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:BAP_in_Aachen_1980.jpgBAP (1980)*1979: Wolfgang Niedecken's BAP rockt andere kölsche Leeder (de) Niedecken's BAP rocks different Colognian songs *1980: Affjetaut (de) Defrosted *1981: Für usszeschnigge! (de) cutout *1982: Vun drinne noh drusse (de) inside to outside *1983: Live - bess demnähx... (de) - So long... *1984: Zwesche Salzjebäck un Bier (de) pretzels and beer *1986: Ahl Männer, aalglatt (de) men, slippery as eels *1988: Da Capo (de) *1990: X für 'e U (de) something over on someone *1991: ...affrocke!! (de) (Live) Rocking... *1993: Pik Sibbe (de) of Spades *1995: Wahnsinn - Die Hits von 79-95 - The hits of 1979-1995 *1996: Amerika (de) America *1999: Comics & Pin-Ups (de) *1999: Tonfilm (de) movie *2001: Aff un zo (de) and then *2002: Övverall (de) (Live) Everywhere *2004: Sonx (de) Songs *2005: Dreimal zehn Jahre (de) ten years *2008: Radio Pandora (de) (plugged + unplugged) *2009: Live und in Farbe (de) (Live) and in color *2011: Halv su wild (de) great shakes *2011: Volles Programm (Live) programme *2014: Niedeckens BAP: Das Märchen vom gezogenen Stecker - live tale of the unplugged plug Singleshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=BAP_(German_band)&action=edit&section=3 edit *1980: "Chauvi Rock" rock / "Wahnsinn" Frenzy *1981: "Jupp" Joe / "Frau, ich freu mich" I'm glad *1981: "Verdamp lang her" long time ago / "Waschsalon" cafe *1982: "Kristallnaach" http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kristallnacht Kristallnacht / "Wellenreiter" surfer *1982: "Do kanns zaubre" can charm *1983: "Nemm mich met" me with you / "Ahn' ner Leitplank" a guardrail *1984: "Drei Wünsch frei" wishes free / "Sendeschluss" Sign-off *1984: "Alexandra, nit nur do" not only you / "Zofall un e janz klei bessje Glöck" accident with a little bit of luck *1985: "Bunte Trümmer" ruins / "Lisa" *1986: "Endlich allein" at last / "Almanya" = Germany in Turkish *1986: "Time Is Cash, Time Is Money" / "Vun mir uss Kitsch (live)" stuff, if you want (live) *1988: "Fortsetzung folgt" be continued / "Sandino" *1988: "Saison der Container" season *1988: "Dat däät joot" felt good / "Op dä Deckel vum Clown" it on the clown's credit *1989: "Shanghai" / "Rääts un links vum Bahndamm" the right and left of the railway embankment *1990: "Alles em Lot" alright / "Domohls" then *1991: "Vis à Vis" to Face / "Griefbar noh" close reach *1991: "Sie määt süchtig" addictive / "Happy End" *1991: "Verdamp lang her (Live)" long time ago / "Ne schöne Jrooß (Live)" regards (Live) *1993: "Widderlich" Disgusting / "Blonde Mohikaner" Mohikans *1993: "Wie die Sichel vum Mohnd" the moon's crescent *1993: "Paar Daach fröher" few days earlier *1995: "Ich danz met dir" dance with you *1996: "Lass se doch reden" them talk *1996: "Nix wie bessher" as it was before *1996: "Weihnachtnaach (feat. Nina Hagen)" night (This is a German-language version of Fairytale of New York by The Pogues) *1998: "Lena" *1999: "Ahnunfürsich" and for itself *1999: "Rita" *1999: "Mayday" *2000: "FC, jeff Jas! (Aufstiegsversion)" [FC, step on it! (Promotion version)] *2001: "Aff un zo" now and then *2001: "Shoeshine" *2002: "Schluss, aus, okay" over, okay *2003: "FC, jeff Jas! (Die dritte Version)" step on it! (the third version) *2004: "Wann immer du nit wiggerweiss" you don't know what to do *2004: "Für Maria" Maria *2005: "Frau, ich freu mich" I'm glad *2006: "Verdamp lang her (Die verdammt lange Single)" damn long time ago (The damn long single) *2006: "Time Is Cash, Time Is Money (feat. Culcha Candela)" *2008: "Morje fröh doheim" tomorrow morning *2011: "Halv su wild" as wild *2012: "All die Augenblicke [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Clueso Clueso]" the moments Band membershttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=BAP_(German_band)&action=edit&section=4 edit Former membershttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=BAP_(German_band)&action=edit&section=5 edit *"Afro" Bauermann - percussion (1976–1977) *Rainer Gulich - saxophone (1976−1977) *Hans Heres - guitar (1976-1980) *Klaus Hogrefe - bass (1976–1978) *Wolfgang Boecker - drums (1976–1983) *Manfred Boecker - percussion (1976–1995) *Wolfgang Klever - bass (1978-1980) *Bernd Odenthal - keyboards (1978-1980) *Fritz Kullmann - saxophone (1980) *"Steve Borg" (Stephan Kriegeskorte) - bass (1980–1995) *Klaus Heuser - guitar (1980–1999) *Hans Wollrath - sounds (1980–1999) *Alexander Büchel - keyboards (1981–1999) *Jan Dix - drums (1983–1985) *Pete King - drums (1986) *Jürgen Zöller (de) - drums (1987–2014) *Mario Argandoña - percussion (1996-1997) *Jens Streifling (de) - saxophone (1996–2002) *Sheryl Hackett - percussion (1999–2003) *Helmut Krumminga (de) - guitar (1999–2014) Current membershttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=BAP_(German_band)&action=edit&section=6 edit (Information valid for 2014) *Wolfgang Niedecken - singer (1976–present) *Werner Kopal - bass (1996–present) *Michael Nass - keyboards (1999–present) Related projectshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=BAP_(German_band)&action=edit&section=7 edit *1983 : Book BAP övver BAP about BAP *1987 : Album Schlagzeiten Times Wolfgang Niedecken solo-album) *1989 : Book BAP övver China (about their Chinese tour) *1992 : Album Arsch huh, Zäng ussenander up and speak out (distinct bands from Cologne, live concert against racism and neo-fascism) *1995 : Album Leopardefell Skin Wolfgang Niedecken solo-album with translated Dylan lyrics) *2002 : Film Vill passiert lot has happened (film by Wim Wenders about Bap) *2011 : Book Für 'ne Moment a moment (autobiography by Wolfgang Niedecken & Oliver Kobold) Category:Bands